


В неловком положении

by Lazurit, WTF_Star_Trek_2015 (WTF_Star_Trek_Reboot_2014)



Series: Драбблы R-NC17 WTF Star Trek 2015 [6]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurit/pseuds/Lazurit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_Reboot_2014/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Основатели создавали ворт не для любви.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В неловком положении

**Author's Note:**

> бета [kaiSSa666](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiSSa666), [Schico](http://schico.diary.ru/)
> 
> Перевод ныне удаленного фика "In flagrante delicto"

В который раз Веюна разбудили звуки спаривания, доносившиеся из-за стены.  
  
Он знал, что темперамент у кардассиан бурный, но пятый раз за ночь?  
  
Согласно медицинскому архиву станции, средний кардассианец мог совокупляться три-четыре раза подряд, не больше, и к тому же, неужели обязательно так шуметь?  
  
Разве кардассианцу не положено отличаться скрытностью?  
  
Он даже не смог отвлечься от звуков: нет, Основатели в своей бесконечной мудрости одарили его таким острым слухом, что он слышал, как... всхлипывал Дукат при каждом толчке. Несомненно, поделись Веюн с кем-то этим любопытным фактом, Дукат бы его прикончил. Тем более, что тот знал, где он спит.  
  
Веюн вздохнул и встал с постели. Судя по всему, выспаться ему не удастся.  
  
Поэтому он решил подсластить пилюлю чешуичным чаем.  
  
Одевшись, он вышел из каюты, борясь с желанием заткнуть уши — казалось, Дукат совокуплялся прямо у Веюна в спальне. Поежившись от отвращения, он направился в бар Кварка.  
  
В столь поздний час в баре почти не было посетителей, лишь те немногие, кто дежурил в Гамма-смену. Алчность заставляла Кварка работать круглые сутки, и Веюн ценил это настолько, что даже пропускал хамство бармена — направленное исключительно на ворту — мимо ушей.  
  
— Чего надо?  
  
— Чешуичный чай, теплый, пожалуйста,— в Гамма-смену Кварк был не столь общителен, как обычно. Он поставил чашку на барную стойку, налил в нее чаю, расплескав его вокруг, и скрылся в кладовой. Веюн взял чашку и направился к своему излюбленному столику за колесом Дабо.  
  
— Вейууун! — донеслось со второго этажа. Заплетавшийся язык Дамара насторожил его, и он поставил чашку на стол, не успев сделать глоток.  
  
Дамар с улюлюканьем подвалил к столу Веюна. Несмотря на слабое обоняние, тот учуял запах канара, который усилился, стоило Дамару плюхнуться на соседний стул.   
  
— Вей... Веюн, Веюн, тебе разве не пора баиньки?  
  
— Не мог заснуть. Я думал, возможно, чашка чая... — его перебил хохот Дамара, отрывистый, словно тот задыхался или тонул.  
  
— Не мог заснуть. А, Веюн?  
  
— Да, Дамар, я...  
  
— Из-за Дуката? Стены тут тонкие, — Веюн знал, что Дамар слишком много пьет — слышал даже в рабочее время, как слегка заплетается его язык, замечал, как тот покачивается на ходу, чуял запах алкоголя.  
  
И все же Веюн никогда не видел его в таком состоянии.  
  
— Дукат только и делает, что ебется, Веюн. Ебет баджорских шлюх... и конечно, наебывает Кардассию.  
  
Нет, Веюн никогда не видел его таким, не слышал от него столь опасных речей – ни один кардассианец не произнес бы подобного в здравом уме.  
  
— Дукат... Дукат любит, когда Доминион нагибает его и вставляет...  
  
— Возможно, с вашей стороны было бы благоразумно перестать пить.  
  
Дамар снова хрипло рассмеялся и демонстративно отхлебнул из бутылки. Он развалился на стуле и оперся на стол так близко от Веюна, что едва не опрокинул его чашку.  
  
Несколько минут они сидели рядом — Веюн решил допить чай, а Дамар пытался залить в себя столько канара, сколько физически возможно.  
  
— Знаешь, что Дукат хнычет, когда трахается? Просит, как последняя сучка.  
  
— Это не ускользнуло от моего внимания, — они рассмеялись, искренне ли, натянуто ли — Веюн лишь заметил, как внезапно Дамар помрачнел.  
  
— Ворты любят трахаться? — этот вопрос застал Веюна врасплох, и он возблагодарил Основателей, что в баре пусто и никто не видит, как он покраснел и начал мямлить.  
  
— Вряд ли вас это касается, Дамар! — он попытался встать и уйти, но Дамар крепко схватил его за руку.  
  
Взгляд его был на удивление пронзителен, учитывая степень опьянения.  
  
— Ты любишь трахаться, Веюн?   
  
Тот уже пожалел, что пришел выпить чаю. Уж лучше слушать, как утоляет свою похоть Дукат, чем терпеть пристальный взгляд Дамара.  
  
— Отпустите мою руку, Дамар, — голос его звучал спокойно, в конце концов, он дипломат, и все же сердце оглушительно билось в груди, а во рту пересохло.  
  
— Тебя это заводит — слушать, как Дукат пялит своих шлюх? — Дамар сидел совсем близко — изо рта несло перегаром, — рука Веюна начала неметь, и он боялся... по-настоящему боялся... боялся Дамара...  
  
— Господа, пожалуйста! — Веюн никогда не думал, что будет рад видеть Кварка.  
  
Тот не без труда расцепил пальцы Дамара.  
  
— Думаю, вам уже хватит, Дамар...  
  
Веюн не стал слушать, что еще скажет Дамару Кварк, бросился к своей каюте — к счастью, за стеной уже смолкли — и тяжело дыша прислонился к двери. Это ведь страх, именно его он чувствовал, когда Дамар удерживал его? Страх, похожий на падение с высоты, пульсирующий, словно голод... словно жажда?  
  
Это обязан быть страх. Основатели создавали ворт не для любви.


End file.
